The Family Picnic
by Chikanpo
Summary: Chrom and Sumia decide to take their kids on a picnic to get to know each other better. What they didn't expect to learn was that they were grandparents and that Chrom's best friend was their soon to be son in law! Robin/Lucina Chrom/Sumia May turn into a oneshot collection.


**Oh my god I'm not dead! I'm extremely sorry for disappearing for two years, readers of Escaping (if any of you are here). I will get back to it soon, I promise.**

**Fire Emblem: Awakening is an amazing game. I bought it a couple weeks ago, thinking "Yay, I used to like this series. Hope this one's good too!" And it turned out to be my favorite of the ones I have played (not nearly all of them). I beat it in a week, and my first playthrough was with a male avatar. He ended up marrying Lucina and from there I really liked the pairing. I'm playing through a second time now, though with a female avatar this time. I'm still trying to decide who to pair her with. I think I want to put Chrom with Sully this time, so not him. Anyway, the story.**

**This was inspired when I was looking through writing prompts and saw "Disastrous Family Picnic". My original plan for this story was a bit more disastrous lol. It ended up changing a bit once I started writing though and I like the way it turned out. Chrom is married to Sumia and they decided to take Cynthia and Lucina on a family picnic. That was the basis of it. Then I decided to add in Robin because I like Robin/Lucina. Hope you like!**

* * *

"I'll set up the blanket!" A girl with blue twin pony tails ran into a forest clearing. She was carrying a large red and white checkered picnic blanket with her, and true to her word, ran right to the middle of the clearing to set it up.

"Thank you Cynthia, I've got the baskets right here," a woman with extremely light, almost gray looking hair answered the girl. She walked up to the now set up blanket, barely saving herself from tripping, and placed the picnic baskets in the middle. Two others, a man with blue hair and a girl slightly older than Cynthia also with blue hair followed the others into the clearing and joined them on the blanket.

"Alright, let's enjoy some proper time as a family for once. We won't get this chance very often, so make the most of it," the blue haired man smiled as he spoke, looking around at his family. They all nodded, smiling back at him. "Now, what to start with…" he mumbled to himself, opening the baskets. There was a decent assortment of foods in them, but what looked most appealing to him were the pies. Those were for dessert though, unfortunately for him. "Ah Sumia, your pies look delicious as ever," he told his light haired wife.

"Those were your favorite in the future too!" The girl named Cynthia commented with a large grin on her face. "They're part of the reason you fell in love with mother huh?" At this the blue haired man reddened slightly as he pulled out the food, his wife just giggled and nodded. The other blue haired girl saw her father was feeling a little awkward and decided to change the subject.

"So why a picnic father? This is a fairly random thing to be having in the middle of a war," she commented.

"Because where you come from, we don't exist anymore. I thought you may want some time to get to know us better. Besides, I would like to get to know my future daughters better myself," he explained to her, "I would like to see how the little Lucina back home will turn out, how our future Cynthia will be. I guess I'd just like a taste of how the future will be once we finally are done with all this," he told them with a distant look in his eyes. It was obvious he was envisioning the future, a happy future. His future daughters, Cynthia and Lucina smiled at him.

"Thank you very much father," The older of the sisters, Lucina told him, "I'll do my best to make sure we succeed."

"You've done so much already, just sit and relax for now," Sumia told her daughter, "Everyone needs a break some time". Lucina seemed ready to disagree, so Sumia added, "And don't argue, I'm sure Chrom agrees". The blue haired man nodded in agreement.

"Yes, feel free to relax for now. We're safe for the time being and besides, you always have Falchion with you don't you? If anything happens we're all prepared," He nodded to the pegasi standing at the edge of the clearing with their remaining weapons on the ground next to them. Lucina relaxed her tense position.

"I suppose you're right. Let's eat then," she replied as she reached for the food. Everyone nodded and reached for some food. They ate in silence, at least until Chrom was ready for the pie. As soon as his plate was empty, Sumia had noticed and grabbed an entire pie, placing the whole thing on his plate. Their daughters stopped eating for a moment just to see what he would do. To their surprise there was no protest of "this is too much" or anything. He just mumbled a quick "Thanks," to his wife and dug in. The whole pie was gone in a matter of minutes and with his wide-eyed, slack-jawed daughters watching, he grabbed another.

"Um, father? Is it really healthy to eat that entire pie? And more?" Lucina asked rather timidly, unsure of what kind of reaction she would get. Chrom was too busy with his next pie to answer.

"Don't worry, they aren't really unhealthy. He normally eats this much," Sumia reassured her, "That's why I brought so many," She gestured to the 3 remaining pies, "I wanted to make sure everyone had enough".

"Well that explains that I guess," Cynthia stated, laughing. Lucina looked at the remaining pies and shrugged.

"I guess I'll have some then. If father likes them that much then they must be good," Lucina smiled as she cut herself a piece from one of the remaining pies. She wasn't quite sure she could finish an entire pie like her father after all.

"Me too!" Cynthia grabbed the rest of the pie Lucina had cut, "If father can eat a whole one, I can eat at least this much," she exclaimed as she too started to eat the pie. Lucina just shook her head and laughed. Sumia and Chrom smiled at the sight. Lucina was always so serious and thought of nothing but changing the future, so it was nice to see her loosen up and laugh a bit.

While Lucina and Cynthia were finishing up their pieces of (or nearly entire) pie, they heard the sound of someone, or something, approaching the clearing. Lucina was almost instantly standing, her hand on Falchion, which was always at her hip. The others stood too, though not quite as fast, and slowly began to move toward the pegasi with their weapons. Everyone relaxed however when they discovered it was just their tactician.

"Hello, what's going on out here? You look like you're about to be attacked," the newcomer pointed out. Everyone sighed and returned to their original positions.

"You scared us Robin, we weren't sure what you were," Chrom replied, waving at him. Robin waved back and apologized.

"Sorry about that, are you guys having a picnic?" he asked, looking at all the food. Lucina smiled and nodded back to him.

"Yes, father decided we should have a family picnic, get to know one another a little better," she replied as the others nodded.

"I see, that's a good idea," he told them, "I guess I'd better leave you be then. I'll see you back at the camp," he told them and waved before turning to go back the way he'd come. Lucina stood up and called to him.

"Hold on a minute!" she then turned to the rest of her family. "Why doesn't he join us? He probably hasn't eaten yet and we have some spare food". Her family looked at each other and shrugged before nodding. Why not? Lucina turned back to Robin, "Come and join us if you haven't eaten already, we have extra".

"Isn't it a family picnic though?" he asked a little hesitantly, taking a couple steps towards them. Chrom laughed.

"Aww come on, it's fine. You're like family anyway!" Chrom told him, waving him over. Robin and Lucina shared an unreadable looked that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the family before Robin shrugged and headed over.

"Alright then, thank you," he grinned as he sat down next to Lucina, grabbed some of the leftover food and began to eat.

"What was that about?" Cynthia leaned over and whispered to her sister. Lucina just looked away a bit and shrugged. "Oh come on, you guys totally gave each other this really weird look. What was that about?"

"It's nothing important, never mind," Lucina whispered back. Cynthia pouted and stared at her empty plate. Lucina turned to look at Robin. "So I hear you've been coming up with new strategies again. Do you mind showing me a couple when we go back to camp? I would like to learn a little more about the strategies we use on the battlefield. It might help me understand my role in them a bit better so I can help out a bit more," she asked him. He nodded.

"That would be fine. It would be nice if more people took an interest in their roles in my strategies, because that helps me come up with new ones and improve on old ones, especially if they can give me feedback," he answered her with a smile on his face. "More people should have your kind of determination, it's a nice trait". Lucina gave him a warm smile back as she nodded. "Something you got from your father I would guess," he turned and grinned at Chrom.

"Would you mind if I came too?" Chrom asked him, "I would like to see these new strategies as well. It's, always good for a leader to know what we're doing after all". Robin nodded.

"Of course, I was hoping you would. It's easier to explain it just once anyway," Robin told him. He then finished his food and leaned back a little. "Thank you for the food, it was great," he told Sumia, assuming she had prepared it. Sumia shook her head and pointed to her daughters.

"It wasn't me who made it, it was all them," she explained, "I made the pie though, if you would like to try that". Robin gave the sisters a slightly surprised look, though his eyes lingered a little longer on Lucina.

"I didn't know you two knew how to cook. I guess I shouldn't be surprised though, considering your mother. That was good, thank you very much," he smiled at the two of them. Cynthia returned a huge grin while Lucina just lowered her head and gave a small smile. "I would like to try the pie too," he said as he cut himself a slice. He took a bite and nodded to Sumia.

"This is great as well! Lucina, you should ask her to teach you how to make this," he told her with a goofy grin on his face, "I'm sure you could make it just as tasty!" She nodded and her faced reddened a nearly unnoticeable amount.

"Would you mind teaching me mother?" she asked Sumia. Sumia nodded.

"I don't mind at all. Just let me know when you have a free moment and we can start," she told her daughter. "To be honest I wanted to teach someone how to make this anyway so I don't have to be the only one to support Chrom's craving," she laughed. Chrom reddened a bit.

"Hey, I don't ask for them that much!" he exclaimed. Sumia shook her head.

"I was making them for you every day at one point Chrom. I'm almost afraid you love the pies more than you love me," she laughed as he reddened even more. "I'm just kidding Chrom, but it would be nice to have some help with your craving once in a while". She leaned over and hugged him. Lucina gave Robin a quick glance.

"I would be happy to help. Besides, it seems like there's another one we're going to have to feed now," she said, eyeing Robin as he grabbed another, much larger piece of pie. He laughed and nodded.

"Well it's settled then!" Sumia clapped once, "We start pie baking lessons tomorrow. You should join us too Cynthia, another set of hands won't hurt". Cynthia nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure I'd love too! I bet I could make them tastier than both you and Lucina!" She laughed. Lucina gave her something that _almost_ looked like a smirk, something no one was used to seeing on her.

"Alright, we'll just see who makes the best pie. Robin and Father will be the judges of course". Lucina answered and held out her hand. Cynthia shook it and answered.

"You're on!" Their parents laughed at their antics.

"Alright, the contest will be a week from now then," Chrom announced, "Better be prepared, because I will be hungry for pie!" Everyone laughed.

"You're always hungry for pie," Sumia commented quietly, though everyone heard, which made them laugh more. In the midst of the laughing Robin leaned over and whispered in Lucina's ear.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll win. Yours will probably be even better than Sumia's pie. I'm looking forward to trying it". Lucina blushed and smiled at him.

"Thank you, I will do my best! For you," she told him, that familiar determined look on her face. Robin was about to reply, but was interrupted by Cynthia.

"Aww, why does she get encouragement and not me?" Cynthia pouted causing Lucina to redden a little more. Robin laughed and reached around Lucina to ruffle her hair.

"I'm sure you'll do well too," he told her before retracting his arm, letting it brush over Lucina's shoulders before it came to rest on his lap. If they hadn't earlier, Lucina's family was definitely starting to notice the little glances and blushes she was giving towards Robin. His looks to her hadn't been missed either. Chrom decided to comment on this as he grabbed for more pie, just a piece this time however.

"So what's going on between you two?" He directed the question to Lucina and Robin, who both averted their gazes almost instantly. "Don't think I haven't noticed how you vanish together sometimes, or those little looks you give each other. I've been in your position, kind of, and I know the signs". He gave them a hard, _no lying now_, look. They both looked down and fidgeted for a moment. Cynthia and Sumia stared them down as well, which made them feel even more awkward. Robin even reddened a little. The two shared a quick glance with each other before Robin took one of her hands in his.

"Well, you've probably guessed this already… But we're-" he was cut off by someone running up from behind and practically tackling him and Lucina over.

"Mother! Father!" The tackler exclaimed, attempting to hug them both at the same time. Everybody's eyes widened, but none more than the two just called mother and father.

"Don't tell me that's…" Robin trailed off as Lucina finished the sentence.

"Morgan…"

"Hey what are you guys doing? Why did you leave without me? Especially to a…" Morgan trailed off for a moment, "Family picnic!? Come on, don't I deserve to be here too?" She exclaimed. Lucina and Robin were wide eyed and mortified at that moment. They hadn't told people here anything about their relationship at all, other than what was about to be said, and now their future daughter just had to run up and let it all out as bluntly as possible. Feeling left out, nonetheless. Robin tried to answer Morgan, but his mouth just opened and closed with no words coming out. Lucina stepped in to answer Morgan's question.

"Well, your father wasn't here at first. It was just going to be us four, he only just showed up". She pulled Morgan over to sit on the other side of her, next to Cynthia. She couldn't bear to look up at her family at that moment, so she just continued to look at Morgan and squeeze Robin's hand a little tighter.

"Oh, that makes more sense! I was worried you guys had forgotten about me already!" Morgan explained happily. She had only arrived a couple days before and learned Lucina was her mother the day after that. Lucina felt Robin give her hand a quick squeeze before he spoke.

"So… Um… I suppose this will suffice?" he gave Chrom a weak smile and hoped he would accept that as explanation enough. Chrom was still staring at the two with wide eyes.

"Wait. So you two are… And Morgan is your…" He trailed off attempting to gather his thoughts. "How long has this been going on? And when were you planning on telling us?" Chrom asked the two angrily. The two looked down in shame.

"We honestly meant to tell you sooner…" Lucina started, "We just couldn't find the right time to… I'm pretty sure it is not a common thing to tell your father you are in love with his best friend and he returns the feelings," she explained, her face akin to that of a tomato. "Besides… We only told each other about a week ago. Finding Morgan was a big surprise too". Chrom closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"Alright… I suppose I understand that much. That also explains why when Morgan showed up, the three of you were holed up in Robin's tent all day," he told them. "I just wish you would have told me sooner. I really care about the two of you, and I'm happy you care so much about each other. I would just like to know when something important happens in your lives".

"You didn't tell grandfather you were together?" Morgan asked Lucina. Chrom cringed at the question.

"Oh _please_ don't start calling me grandfather, I'm too young for that," he pleaded, "Just Chrom, _please_ just call me Chrom". Everyone laughed a little.

"Alright grand…Chrom. That might take a little bit of getting used to though, so sorry if I slip up at first," Morgan agreed.

"So are you okay with… with Robin and I Father?" Lucina asked timidly, clutching Robin's hand. Chrom sighed and nodded.

"Of course I am. It's a little strange, I'll admit. But I'll get used to it. I know he will take good care of you Lucina. I couldn't have asked you to find a better man," Chrom told her before looking at Robin and nodding his acceptance. "But if anything else important happens, please tell me right away". Robin and Lucina nodded. Lucina slipped her hand out of Robins and started to take off her glove.

"Then I guess we ought to tell you about this now," She stated as she revealed the golden ring sitting on her finger. Once again everyone's eyes widened, save for Robin and Lucina this time.

"You guys are already engaged?" This time it was Sumia who responded. "Well then we'd better begin the wedding preparations! As soon as this mess is over, you two will be married!" She said in excitement as she threw her hands in the air. Cynthia and Morgan started to clap. Chrom lay down on his back and raised a hand.

"I need a moment…" He said lowering his hand back down. Cynthia, Morgan and Sumia all immediately started chattering about how the wedding should go and things like that. Lucina and Robin turned to look at each other.

"That didn't go nearly as badly as I expected it to," Robin admitted, taking her now un-gloved hand into his. "I was worried I would get punched or they wouldn't approve. I don't know why I was so worried though. It's not like we were that good at hiding it anyway," he laughed. Lucina laughed too.

"Yeah, I'm surprised no one asked sooner. What with our leaving camp together at night, all those times I came to visit your tent or you came to mine, our occasional hand holding around camp and the like. I guess we were actually pretty obvious huh," Lucina replied.

"Well it's not like we were consciously trying to hide it, we just weren't consciously trying to show it either, right?" Lucina nodded and agreed with him.

"I'm just happy it's finally out in the open and I don't have to feel awkward about telling them anymore," she answered. Robin reached up and put the hand that wasn't holding hers on her cheek.

"Yes. It is nice isn't it? I'm happy to finally be able to do this without being wary of our surroundings though". With that he leaned in and closed the gap between them, his lips meeting hers. She let go of his hand and reached both of her arms around his torso, hugging him tight to her and kissing him back. His remaining hand moved to her waist and held her close.

"Ugh, that is so not what I need to see right now…" Chrom, who had just sat back up and opened his eyes, lay back down again. Robin and Lucina broke apart, Lucina giggling a bit, and settled for a tight hug.

"I look forward to our life together Lucina. Once all this is over, you and I will be married. We'll start a family and have a wonderful life. I love you Lucina, and I will stay with you always," Robin promised, still locked in their embrace.

"I cannot wait either. We will change the future. It will be a happy future full of good times," she sighed and hugged him tighter, "I love you too Robin. I love you too".

* * *

**Alright, that was my first time writing for this fandom, so let me know how I did. Did I keep them in character for the most part or botch it completely? Any ideas for what I could do in the future if I turn this into a series of (probably unconnected) oneshots? Leave me a review please and let me know what you think!**

**~Chika**


End file.
